1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more specifically, to an electronic apparatus having a detachable filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For high performance electronic apparatuses such as a network server, a personal computer, a mainframe computer, a workstation, or a switch router, a huge amount of heat is generated during operation of the apparatuses. Since in such electronic apparatuses, the motherboard or backplane and a number of daughterboards or module cards that extend in planes generally perpendicular to the plane of the motherboard are thermal-sensitive, it is necessary to provide a heat dissipation device, such as the widely implemented cooling fans or blowers, for directing a current of air through the apparatuses and bringing out the heat generated by the apparatuses or otherwise permanent damage to the apparatuses may occur.
Typically a plurality of cooling fans or blowers for drawing out air are mounted at one side of the electronic apparatus' chassis, and at the opposite side of the chassis are some openings (inlet vents) for air to flow into the apparatus. However, the air blown through the apparatus needs to be filtered in order to be free of foreign materials such as dust, dirt, corrosion products, lint, etc. for the apparatus. Some conventional electronic apparatuses only have a panel of cellular openings at the air inhaling side of the chassis and are incapable of filtering foreign materials smaller than the diameter of the cellular openings of the panel. Another conventional electronic apparatus utilizes an air filter mounted at the air inhaling side of the chassis for effectively filtering most foreign materials. However, replacement of the air filter in the conventional method generally leads to downtime of the system since the air filter is mounted on the chassis with screws.